


A.L.I.S.O.N.

by cuddlepuss



Series: Name Poems [5]
Category: Alison Argent., teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Name Rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison Argent, described in her own name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A.L.I.S.O.N.

A is for Allegiance,  
To family or to Scott?  
L is for Learning,  
What to do, what not.  
I is for Important,  
The things that you know.  
S is for Secretive,  
It doesn’t show.  
O is for Outrage,  
At things threatening Scott.  
N is for Nearly,  
Losing the plot.

Alison, intelligent, kind and brave,  
How many werewolf lives can you save?  
If your grandfather, Gerard, decided to attack,  
What could you do to make safe the pack?

A hunter that dates a werewolf is rare,  
For a hunter to hide it, yet show that they care.  
If push comes to shove, which one would you side on?  
If things get that vital, who would you see gone?

But things aren’t that bad yet, so don’t give up hope,  
Things may not come to that, there’s still some scope.  
Just keep fingers crossed for things to settle down,  
That way your pretty face never need frown.


End file.
